mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Polaris Mob
The Polaris Mob was formed by one Hoax male and four wild meerkats in late 2007. The dominant pair originally was Capella and Achernar, but the ex-dominant male of the Hoax, Carravagio ousted the Achernar and became the dominant male. The Hoax male was the only habituated animal within the group and he held dominance for little more then a year before he was found dead. Capella wasn't very produtive with Carravagio, who may have been the problem. Achernar took over as the dominant male again but he was soon predated. Capella was taken by disease and she was succeeded by Rigel. Five rovers soon joined the group Acer, or Balrog origins, took over as the dominant male. Dominant Pair At the start the Polaris Capella was already the dominant female alongside Achernar. However when Hoax male Carravagio joined the group, he ousted Achernar from his position. After Carravagio was found dead, Achernar became the dominant male again but his reign was short-lived. Achernar was predated by a hawk and Titus took over dominance but onyl for a month. For a few months the group was only led by a dominant female. Not long after Capella succumed to disease and Rigel took over as the new dominant female. A month later five rovers fromt he Balrog and Hoax joined the group, the eldest Acer took up dominance beside Rigel. Current Members The Polaris have 24 members as of Janaury 2010. Rigel (VPSF007) Dominant Female Acer (VBM060) Dominant Male Chip (VHXM005) Dale (VHXM006) Andrew (VHXM008) Norse (VHXM010) Spica (VPSF010) Fomalhaut (VPSF011) Agena (VPSF012) Mimosa (VPSF015) VPSF017 VPSF019 VPSF021 VPSF022 VPSM023 VPSM024 VPSF025 VPSM027 VPSF028 VPSF029 VPSM030 VPSP031 VPSP032 VPSP033 All Known Members A list of all meerkats who were born or joined the Polaris. Capella (VPSF001) Achernar (VPSM002) Antares (VPSF003) Sirius (VPSF004) Carravagio (VHXM001) Titus (VPSM005) Arcturus (VPSM006) Rigel (VPSF007) Canopus (VPSM008) Aldebaran (VPSM009) Spica (VPSF010) Fomalhaut (VPSF011) Agena (VPSF012) Procyon (VPSM013) Hadar (VPSM014) Mimosa (VPSF015) Pollux (VPSM016) VPSF017 VPSM018 VPSF019 VPSM020 VPSF021 VPSF022 VPSM023 VPSM024 VPSF025 VPSF026 VPSP0M27 VPSF028 VPSF029 VPSP030 Acer (VBM060) Chip (VHXM005) Dale (VHXM006) Andrew (VHXM008) Norse (VHXM010) VPSP031 VPSP032 VPSP033 Rivals The Polaris formed next to the Hoax who became their main rivals. They also encounters Balrog and a wild mob. History November 2007: '''Carravagio joined four wild meerkats Capella, Sirius, Achernar and Antares. Carravagio overthrew Achernar. Capella and Carravagio became the dominant pair. '''December 2007: '''Habituation started, Carravagio was collared being the only habituated animal. Capella was pregnant '''Janaury 2008: '''Sirius was pregnant. '''February 2008: '''Sirius was pregnant. One encounter with Hoax. '''March 2008: '''Sirius gave birth to Titus, Arcturus and Rigel, below the Pharside dune. '''April 2008: '''Cepella was pregnant. Siruis and Antares were evicted. One encounter with Balrog. '''May 2008: '''Cepella gave birth to Canopus, Aldebaran, Spica and Fomalhaut. '''June 2008: '''One encounter with Hoax. '''July 2008: '''Five encounters with Hoax. '''August 2008: Antares aborted. One encounter with Balrog and a wild mob. September 2008: '''Polaris raided Hoax burrow and killed all the pups. '''October 2008: '''Cepella aborted her litter. Achernar went roving. '''November 2008: Antares was seen mating with Reases. Two encounters with Balrog. December 2008: '''Antares was pregnant. Sirius aborted. Three encounters with Hoax. '''Janaury 2009: '''Antares gave birth to Agena, Procyon, Hadar, Mimosa and Pollux. '''Feburary 2009: '''Two encounters with Hoax and one with Balrog. '''March 2009: '''Cepella was pregnant. Sirius and Antares were evicted. '''April 2009: '''Carravagio was found dead. Achernar took over as the dominant male. Cepella was pregnant. '''May 2009: Cepella gave birth to VPSF017, VPSM018, VPSF019, VPSM020, VPSM021, VPSF022 and VPSM023. June 2009: One encounter with Hoax and Balrog. July 2009: '''Capella was pregnant. She evicted Sirius and Antares who left the group. Two encounters with Hoax. '''August 2009: Capella gave birth to VPSM024, VPSF025 and VPSF026. One encounter with Balrog. September 2009: '''Archernar was predated. Titus took over as the new dominant male. Two encounters with a wild mob and one with Balrog. '''October 2009: '''Two encounters with Hoax and one with Balrog and a wild mob. '''November 2009: '''Capella got sick and was absent. Three encounters with Balrog. '''December 2009: Capella was taken by disease. Rigel took over as the new dominant female. Janaury 2010: '''Titus, Arcturus, Canopus, Aldebaran and Fomalhaut went roving. '''Febaury 2010: VPSF026 was predated. Two encounters with Hoax. March 2010: 'Titus, Arcturus, Canopus, Aldebaran, Fomalhaut, Procyon, Hadar and Pollux went roving. Three encounters with Hoax. '''April 2010: '''Spica was pregnant. One encounter with Hoax. May 2010: Spica gave birth to VPSM027, VPSF028, VPSF029 and VPSM030. Titus, Arcturus, Canopus, Aldebaran, Fomalhaut, Procyon, Hadar and Pollux went roving. '''June 2010: ' One encounter with Hoax. '''July 2010: '''Champ, Chip and Roman went roving appeared. '''August 2010: '''Acer, Chip, Dale, Andrew and Norse left the group and joined the gourp. Acer became the dominant male. Titus, Arcturus, Canopus, Aldebaran, Fomalhaut, Procyon, Hadar and Pollux went roving. '''September 2010: '''Titus, Arcturus, Canopus, Aldebaran, Fomalhaut, Procyon, Hadar and Pollux left the group. '''October 2010: '''Rigen was pregnant. Chip, Dale, Andrew, Norse, VPSM018, VPSM020 and VPSM021 and went roving. '''November 2010: Rigen gave birth to VPSP031, VPSP032 and VPSP033. VPSM019, VPSM020 and VPSM021 left the group. One encounter with Hoax. '''December 2010: '''Two encounters with Hoax. Category:Meerkat Mobs Category:KMP Meerkat Mobs